OPERATION: SPARROW
by scottsman
Summary: Jack Anderson is an intelligence operative during World War II. his latest mission has him parachuting into Germany to rescue a beautiful underground worker Kim from the clutches of the Gestapo and then to get her out of Germany in one piece.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

15 May 1943

SOE Headquarters

London England

Colonel Jack Anderson a former pilot turned Espionage agent walked down the hallway of the Baker street headquarters of the Special Operations Executive in London. He was more than a little curious why he had been jarred out of a sound sleep at three o'clock in the morning and told to rush over here.

He had to flash his ID to several guards to avoid being shot before he reached his destination. Finally he found the office he had been told to go to. Inside pacing worriedly behind his desk was Major General Rudy Gillespie.

Gillespie was in charge of coordinating intelligence operations between the US and Britain so the two agencies didn't waste time tripping over each other in the field.

"This better be important Rudy," said Jack as he entered the office, "I had a pretty good dream involving a beautiful blonde going when your phone call woke me up."

Being good friends the two men didn't waste time with rank and last names.

"Oh it's important, Jack," said Rudy as he stopped pacing, "and it's funny you should mention a beautiful blonde." Rudy reached into the file folder on the desk in front of him and pulled out a photograph. He handed it to Jack,

"This is a picture of our top agent in eastern France. Codename: Sparrow, real name: Kimberly Crawford, we just got word a half hour ago that she was betrayed to the Gestapo near Dijon while on a recon mission. Our last info was that she was to be taken to Berlin first thing this morning.

Your mission is to rescue her. She has, in her head, a list of top Nazi officers who are planning to kill Hitler. Not to mention enough info on the intelligence networks in France to cripple them."

Jack gave a low whistle.

"That is big stuff." He said. Rudy nodded and motioned Jack over to a large map of Europe that was hanging on the wall.

"We've got a bomber waiting at the Gatwick airfield to fly you over the border into Germany; you'll parachute just inside the border. Sparrow is being transported on a munitions train and she's surrounded by an entire platoon of Gestapo, so they obviously have some idea of how important she is already."

"A platoon of Gestapo," said Jack shaking his head, "you never come up with any easy ones do you Rudy?"

"Never," said Rudy, "but this time you won't have to fly completely by the seat of your pants. Dr. Milton Kruptnick the head of our research and development section will meet you at the plane with some equipment that should help you complete the mission."

"Then I'll be on my way," said Jack with a nod before striding out the door."

"Godspeed, Jack," said Rudy quietly as he watched the door of his office close, "Godspeed."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**If you want me to continue this story let me know, LEAVE A REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Jack arrived at the Gatwick Airfield he found Milton waiting for him by the B-17 flying fortress that was supposed to be his ride.

"Watcha got for me Milton?" Jack asked. Milton smiled and opened the attaché case that he was carrying. Inside the case were a pistol and a clip.

"This is a modified colt .45 with a built in silencer," said Milton, "It's your new sidearm." At this point Milton paused long enough to load the gun and chamber a round. Handing the weapon to Jack, who stuck it in his shoulder holster, and handed Milton the .38 he used to carry.

Milton reached into the attaché case and pulled up the false bottom revealing a billfold, a ring, and a curious looking device that reminded him of the wrist gun that had been in development for awhile.

"Alright," said Milton, "this billfold contains money in case you need it, as well as your new identity papers identifying you as a Colonel in the Gestapo. And orders that you join the train at the first station stop inside Germany. Rudy figures your best bet to get to Sparrow is to pose as a Gestapo officer. The Gestapo uniform you'll need is already in the plane. Inside the liner of the coat are your instructions for the extraction procedure once you get Sparrow of the train so don't forget to take them out before you ditch the uniform."

Jack nodded and Milton continued,

"The ring contains a high explosive, one of the most powerful we've ever developed, by twisting the Jewel one, to, or three clicks counter clockwise you can set the delay fuse for five, ten, or, fifteen minutes, though why Rudy wanted you to take this with you on a rescue mission I don't know?"

"Simple," Replied Jack, "Since I'm going to be in the neighborhood so to speak, rescuing Sparrow Rudy wants me to blow up the munitions train while I'm at it."

"Of course I should have known," said Milton, "Anyway last but not least is a little device I thought you might find useful." He pulled out the third object and slid it onto Jack's wrist.

"This is a special grappling gun that we've just designed," said Milton pulling Jacks sleeve back down, "It can be concealed like so, and it fires mini grappling hook attacked to a newly developed steel cord that despite its size is strong enough to tow a truck. All you have to do once you fired it and secured the hook into something is press the button of the bottom of the grip and up you go."

"Swell," said Jack, "Thanks," he turned and started up rear ramp into the bomber.

"Good Luck, Jack." Milton called out. Jack turned and gave a wave of thanks before disappearing into the plane.

Once jack was in the plane he walked across the cargo area and up into the cockpit. When he got there he found the co-pilot Eddie in his seat asleep.

"Eddie," called Jack in a half sing-song voice. There was no response. Eddie still snored softly.

"Eddie," Jack Called a little louder this time. Still there was no response. Finally Jack bent down, and sticking his thumb and middle finger in his mouth, he whistled loudly right next to Eddies left ear.

Eddie jumped up so fast the cracked his head on the sloped ceiling of the cockpit

"Oh hi, Jack," said Eddie rubbing his head, "I was just, you know resting my eyes. Jack gave him a knowing look,

"You were snoring, Eddie."

"Well I- that is we-that is," stammered Eddie.

Jack waved it off,

"Never mind," he said. Then he turned and pointed to the empty pilot's chair.

"Where's Jerry," he asked, "he supposed to be flying this crate."

Eddie looked over at the empty chair and wrinkled his forehead.

"Well he was here a minute ago." Eddie muttered. Then his expression changed to one of realization and annoyance.

"Wait a minute," he said, "I think I know where Jerry is."

Eddie and Jack Left the plane and they made a beeline for a small storage shed on the edge of the runway across from the plane. As they got near the shed they could hear voices inside. The loudest one was Jerry.

"Come on lucky 7," this was punctuated by the sound of dice hitting the floor.

Inside the building Jerry and five other guys were kneeling on the floor playing Craps.

"Yes!" said Jerry as he rolled another 7, "I'm hot today," the laid down half bills from the wad he had in his hand.

"Alright," said Jerry, "give me those dice." Just as he was handed the dice the door opened. Jack and Eddie walked in hooked Jerry under each arm and dragged him out of the shed.

"Ah come on guys I was on a hot streak, my money was down, I was about to roll," Jerry whined as they dragged him toward the plane, "Ah Man, where were you guys last week when I was losing!"

Jack and Eddie unceremoniously tossed Jerry into the back of the plane.

"Get this crate in the air, Lt. Martinez," said Jack, "we have a mission in case you forgot. And, Jerry, you'd better be glad we got you out of that craps game. If Rudy finds out that you've been gambling on duty again, you're going to be back in officer's mess peeling potatoes for a week."

"Yeah," said Eddie, "and believe me brother, that will be a lot of potatoes!"

Two hours later the plane was in the air approaching the drop zone.

"I don't get it," said Eddie, after Jack had filled them in on the details of the mission, while changing into the Gestapo uniform.

"I can understand wanting to protect the underground network," said Eddie, "but what's so important about the list this girl has if they kill Hitler, they kill him who cares who does it?"  
"Because," said Jack, "if and when it happens they'll sue for peace, and we want to be dealing with the right people."

"Well," said Jack, motioning to the uniform, "How do I look?"

"You look authentic enough to get a punch in the mouth." said Jerry. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Thanks a lot." He said. Jack turned picked up his parachute and strapped it on.

A few seconds later Jerry spoke up,

"Drop zone in ten seconds," Jack hooked his ripcord onto the steel cable and prepared to jump. The hatch opened.

"Good luck, Jack," yelled Eddie over the din

"Thanks," yelled Jack, "I'm going to need it." The green light flashed and Jack stepped out into space.

As soon as he hit ground Jack reeled in the parachute and buried it. Pulling the uniform cap out from where pinned to the coat for the jump, he placed it on his head and started toward the town a mile away.

Entering the town just after sunrise he walked down the street toward the train station. He felt almost guilty as he saw the fearful looks the people cast in his direction, it took all the strength he could muster to keep his face stern and cold.

He found comfort reminding himself that these people had no way of knowing that this man they saw was in reality nothing like the Gestapo officer he appeared to be.

Finally he walked into the train station and not a moment too soon as the munitions train roared into the station and came to a stop. Jack recognized it by the id number in the orders he carried.

Once the train came to a stop Jack saw a Gestapo officer who appeared to be in charge get off the train. Jack immediately walked toward him.

"_well,"_ he thought, _"here goes nothing."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack approached the Gestapo Reich Marshal, who his orders identified as Reich Marshal Felix Durnitz, and threw up his hand giving the Nazi salute.

"Heil Hitler!" said sharply. The Reich Marshal returned the salute.

"I am Col. Kleinschmit," said Jack he pulled out the orders he was carrying

"Her are my orders, Heir Reich Marshal." Jack said in German. He handed the man his papers and waited with baited breath as the officer scrutinized them.

Finally the orders were handed back to Jack.

"Klaus," said the Marshal to one of the men who was standing nearby. "Put Col. Kleinschmit in the Compartment next to my one with other officers."

"_That's a stroke of luck,"_ thought Jack, as he followed the Gestapo officer to the assigned compartment, "_if I've got this guy figured right, he won't let Sparrow out of his sight. She's probably in the same compartment with him and in this type of passenger car all the compartment have a connection door between them."_

When Jack arrived at the compartment he found that the other officers had already left the train to stretch their legs. Before he walked into the compartment he noted the two guards flanking the doorway of the next compartment. Both men were armed with MP-40s and side-arms.

Jack walked into the compartment after returning the escort officer's salute and dismissing him. Once Jack was alone he took the time to look around

The connection door between the compartments was a sliding door. Jack slid it open a crack and looked into the room.

Sparrow was sitting on the other side of the compartment. She was shackled hand and foot and flanked by two guards.

Jack decided to wait until they were outside the town to make his move. Reasoning that blowing up the train outside of town would minimize collateral damage.

Sitting down on the bench, Jack put his foot up on his knee and pulled he detachable heel off of one of his boots. Inside was a miniature radio transmitter. Pulling out the antenna he transmitted a quick message in code to his underground contact in the area. Then he replaced the radio into its hiding place and replaced the heel of his boot.

Pulling the heel off of his other shoe he pulled out three tablets. After replacing the heel of his boot he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. With one hand he lifted the cup to his mouth and took a sip of the hot black liquid with other hand he dropped the tablets into the coffee pot.

He had barely sat down when the other guards returned. As he sat there sipping his coffee he heard Durnitz pause out in the hallway outside. Jack could tell by the sound of the halting footsteps that Durnitz sudden stop had halted the men that were no doubt to join him momentarily.

"What are you doing here, Gerber?" he said crossly

"I came to warn you that the underground unit, I'm currently in, the Polaris circle, is planning a big raid on the chemical works south of here tomorrow night." Said A gruff voice

"Is you cover still secure?" asked Durnitz

"Yeah," said the informer, "they have no Idea that I'm the one that gave you Sparrow and neither does she."

"Good," said Durnitz, "Return to your post and keep me informed we will deal with them as soon as Sparrow is interrogated and disposed of."

_"__so that's how they caught sparrow,"_ thou_ght_ jack,_ "she wasn't betrayed by a sympathetic townsman or something like that she was betrayed by a double agent inside the very underground group that she was trying to help!"_

A few seconds later Jack was jarred out of his thoughts by the compartment door opening and several Gestapo officers came in and sat down on either side of and across from him.

No sooner had these men sat down than they heard the conductor yell the German equivalent of all aboard. And with a violent lurch the train started out.

With in a few minutes the train was outside the town and rolling through the countryside. The Gestapo chatted among themselves about the capture of Sparrow and how the Gestapo was infallible and how allied intelligence could never outsmart them. As they talked they began pouring cups of coffee from the pot.

Seconds after they all started sipping there coffee they slowly slumped to the floor. Jack smirked behind his own coffee cup as he drained the last of its contents. Setting the cup aside he drew his Colt .45 and prepared to make his move.

Kim was sitting in next compartment glaring defiantly at a smirking Field Marshal. Suddenly the connecting door was thrown open and before any of the startled Gestapo men could draw their weapons all three of them had bullet hole through their heads.

As Kim gaped open mouthed the young Gestapo Colonel behind the gun rummaged till he found what he was looking for the keys to her shackles.

"Sparrow," said Jack in a loud whisper, "I'm Col Jack Anderson US intelligence, "Rudy sent me to get you out." Sparrow's eyes widened.

"Rudy sent the Ghost after me?!" she whispered back. Jack smiled

"I see you know my codename." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Are you kidding," said Kim, "You're a legend in your own time. No one has outwitted the S.S., the Gestapo, and Abwehr as many times as you have."

"Aw shucks twern't nuthin," said Jack In an exaggerated southern drawl.

Kim laughed,

"What now," she said.

"We deal with the guards outside the door," Replied Jack handing Kim the field Marshal's luger.

To say the least the guards were surprised to suddenly have guns pressed to the side of their heads. Jack and Kim ordered them to back into the compartment. As soon as the guards were out of the hallway there was the sound of a couple of blows landing.

Kim and Jack bolted out of the compartments and down the hall toward the back of the train. Slipping out the door and across the coupling between the cars they entered the munitions car

They were immediately confronted by two Gestapo guards. The first one raised his Machine gun, but the other one stopped.

"Nine," he said and pointed the crates of shells and gunpowder and cartridges that line both side of the car leaving on the narrow aisle where they were standing.

The guard drew their knives and advanced toward Jack. First one slashed at Jack but missed and slashed Jack's coat instead. When he attacked again Jack sidestepped, caught the man's wrist right behind the knife with his left hand, and drove his right elbow into the man's throat. Without breaking his momentum Jack grabbed the man's knife as he fell and whirling around threw it into the neck of the second guard.

"Wow," said Kim, "I guess they weren't kidding in London with they said you're just as deadly without a gun as you are with one."

Jack shrugged,

"I'm not really proud of that fact but yeah I suppose I am." Jack walked over to a crate of hand grenades, opened it and removed his special ring. Setting it to five minutes he dropped it in the crate.

"What are you doing?" asked Kim,

"Leaving these animals a little present from Rudy," replied Jack grabbing Kim's hand, "Now come on, we've only got five minutes before this whole train goes sky high!"

Jack led Kim though the caboose and out onto the back of the train.

"Alright," said Jack, "The trains starting around and curb which means it's going to slow down a little Jump!"

The duo jumped from the train and tumbled down the band they came to a stop at the foot of the back just as the train disappeared from sight. Suddenly there was a massive explosion and debris rained down all around them.

Jack sat up looked at his watch and shot a puzzled look toward the train.

"What," said Kim

"That fuse was two minutes fast." Replied Jack standing up and brushing himself off, "as soon as I get back to London I'm going to have a word with Milton, if that's his idea of a delayed fuse I'd hate to see is idea of a fast burning fuse."

It was at this point that Jack noticed the slash on the inner lining of his coat that he had received during the knife fight with the guard.

"Oh no," he said, Fishing inside the liner of the coat, "Don't tell me."

"What?" asked Kim

"Inside the liner of this coat I had an instruction paper with recognition codes and directions to the extraction point with the plane." Said Jack looking like he was going to be sick.

"And," said Kim,

"It must have dropped out on the train when that guard slashed my coat," said Jack, "It's Gone!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack grabbed Kim by the hand.

"Come on," he said, "we've got to get out of here. That explosion is going to bring every Gestapo man for 25 miles around!"

Jack and Kim raced into the trees. Just about 50 yards inside the tree line they came upon a motorcycle with a sidecar that had obviously been left there.

"You knew this would be here didn't you?" said Kim Jack nodded,

"While I was on the train I sent a message telling them to leave this here for us. Jack walked around the bike and reaching into the side car pulled out a couple of packages containing a change of clothes for each of them.

"Here," he said, tossing the package Marked with an S to Kim, "get changed,"

Kim quirked and eyebrow at him and Jack realized what she was thinking.

"Not here," he said pointing to some shrubbery next to the bike, "use those bushes."

Kim nodded and package in hand walked behind the bushes. As soon as she was out of sight Jack began to rapidly change his own clothes. Something caught the corner of his eye. He looked up to see that Kim had slung her tattered dress over the top of the hedge this followed by her stockings. Jack looked away quickly and willfully forced himself to concentrate on what he was doing.

Kim's voice came over the hedge to jack who, having finished changing in record time, was busy burying the Gestapo uniform.

"So you don't have your secret instructions," she said, "alright as soon as we're back in France we get in touch with the Polaris Circle and Contact London, that way they can arrange a new pick up."

"No," said Jack, "That's exactly what we can't do!"

"Why not," Kim asked emerging from behind the hedge in her new clothes.

"Because," said Jack, "A Gestapo man by the name of Gerber has infiltrated the Polaris Circle, that's how the Gestapo caught you in Dijon."

"I don't know anyone named Gerber in the organization." Said Kim

"That's not surprising," said Jack, "I doubt this guy would use his real name on a mission, it would be too easy for his cover to be blown."

"Then how do we identify him?" Kim asked.

"Well we do know one thing about him, his voice." Said Jack, "if we get the chance I think I can Identify him by the sound of his voice."

Jack finished what he was doing and climbed on to the motor bike. Reaching over into the sidecar he pulled out a small portable machine gun known affectionately as the grease gun.

Kim climbed into the side car and taking the grease gun from Jack she held it in her lap as she and Jack started off down the road.

A few miles down the road, they pulled into the driveway of a small farm house. Jack pulled the bike into the barn slipped around to the back door of the house. It was just past noon by now.

Giving a special code knock on the door he waited until the door was opened. He had a short conversation with the farmer then made his way back to Kim.

"We're going to hold up here until nightfall," he said, "it would be suicide to try crossing that border in broad daylight."

"Okay," said Kim, she removed her coat and sat down. "We should try to sleep awhile. We've got a long night ahead of us."

Jack walked over to an oak workbench in the corner of the barn. Lifting the top of the bench, he revealed a ladder down through the base of the table and into a secret cellar beneath the barn.

Jack closed the door behind him as he followed Kim down the ladder. Down in the small cellar there were two cots and several shelves with various canned goods on them. The cellar was lit by an old kerosene lantern.

Jack walked over to one of the cots and began removing his Jacket suddenly he could feel eyes on him. Turning slowly he found Kim looking at him.

As soon as they made eye contact Kim hurriedly looked away and climbed under the blanket on the cot. Jack smiled to himself as he slid under his own blanket.

It wasn't long before sleep overtook them. Jack wasn't sure how long he slept when he was suddenly jarred awake by a crash and startled yelp from Kim.

Instantly Jack was on his feet pistol in hand. Kim was on the floor. It was obvious what had happened Kim had turned over in her sleep and the worn out old cot and busted underneath her. The cloth mattress had caught on the frame and torn in two. The straw it was stuffed with now all over the floor.

"Kim, are you alright?" Jack asked as he tried in vain to stifle a snicker.

Kim pulled herself up off the floor.

"Just fine," she growled more embarrassed that angry. She pointed to Jack's cot which was the far newer of the two.

"Get in," she said, Jack still snickering turned and began to climb into the Cot then he stopped short.

"Wait a minute," he said, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Just get in and scoot over," said Kim. Jack did as he was told and Kim crawled in next to him. Jack's arm wound up momentarily pinned between his chest and Kim's back until Kim reached back, pulled it out, and draped it across her waist.

"Now go to sleep, Jack," she said lying down on her half of the pillow and closing her eyes. Jack did the same but his pulse was racing way too fast for him to get to sleep.

This was going to be a long afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Night fall had finally come but Jack hadn't slept much. Every time he started to drift off Kim would change positions against him. As soon as this would happen, Jack's pulse would spike and he'd be wide awake again.

At the moment Jack and Kim were sitting on the edge of the cot pulling their shoes on. Jack laced up his boots and tied them praying that he'd didn't look as nervous as he felt.

Finally they were ready to go. Jack drew his pistol, checked the clip, and stuck it back in his holster then he climbed the ladder and opened the door.

Looking around to make sure that the coast was clear he climbed the rest of the way out. Kim followed close behind him.

Leaving the bike in the barn they started off on foot. The border was only about 300 yards from the house. Moving through the tree line they came to the road that ran just this side of the border. Just past the other side of the road was the border. It was marked with two rows of barbed wire the 15 foot wide area between the two was a no man's land.

Before they could make their move they heard the sound of a car headed their way. It turned out to be a truck with a Nazi patrol. Jack and Kim stayed the bushes and waited until the patrol passed by.

"Come on," said Jack, "We have to hurry they'll be another patrol less than twenty minutes!" Jack and Kim raced up to the first barbwire fence. Jack grabbed the wire between the barbs and placing his foot on the lower wire spread the strands far enough apart for Kim to squeeze through.

Once she was through Kim did the same for Jack. and in less time than it takes to tell about it they were in France.

Just then they heard the patrol coming back. As quick as they could Jack and Kim darted behind the trees. Dropping down behind some logs laying there on the ground they lay motionless as they heard the patrol truck slow to a stop. The search light that was mounted on the truck shot a beam deep into the tree line. Kim held their breath as the search light beam passed right overhead.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity even though it was probably just a few seconds the light when out and the truck roared off down the road. One small blessing was that the truck the patrol was driving was so noisy that you could hear it coming a mile away.

Jack and stood up and hurried off into the night away from the boarder.

"What do we do now?" asked Kim

"I have a contact," said Jack, "Hedgehog, leader of the Noah's ark underground organization. If anyone can get us out of this mess and help us catch the double agent in the Polaris Circle she can."

"You know hedgehog?!" gasped Kim.

"Since France fell," said Jack, "I was one of the first American pilots she helped to escape, after I got back to London I joined the American OSS (Office of Strategic Services) and became one of her contacts with Allied High Command in London mainly because she knows me and trusts me."

"So you think she'll help us?" said Kim

"Oh, yeah," said Jack, "Getting her to help us will be the easy part."

"What's the hard part?" asked Kim

"Finding her." said Jack

"Well we'd better do it fast ," said Kim, "we've got less than 24 hours before that Gerber character sells out the whole Polaris circle in that raid."

The two espionage agents disappeared into the night headed for Paris.

Meanwhile Back in England…

Milton Eddie and Jerry were all sitting around a table in back room of the SOE headquarters for the last twelve hours they had been monitoring Jacks frequency on the radio, sleeping in shifts and the rest of the time playing poker to fight off worry and boredom.

Milton was in the middle of shuffling the deck when the door burst open and in walked Rudy. The three friends jumped to their feet and snapped to attention.

"Any word," said Rudy, Milton shook his head, Rudy saw the cards in Milton's hand and then the money on the table. All three of them started talking at once.

Rudy held up his hand to silence them and said seven words,

"Sit down, Shut up, and deal me in."

"I sure hope Jack is okay," said Milton as he dealt another hand.

"Well the train was blown up," said Eddie, "So we know he completed that part of the mission."

"Yeah," Jerry, "He's out in the middle of woods somewhere with a beautiful girl so he's probably taking his time. I mean come on the Nazi's will never catch jack. "

"It's true that Jack has survived longer in this business that many other agents have," said Rudy, "but even the Ghost isn't invincible."

All of Jacks friends silently sent up prayers for their friend's safety.

"We're pulling for you Jack," said Rudy under his breath, "So come on home safe."

**TBC**

**Please leave a Review.**

**Sorry about the delay, folks Finals.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was almost 2 am and Jack and Kim were holed up in a small hotel room in occupied Paris. They were waiting for Hedgehog's agent to arrive and take them to the meeting place.

Jack was pacing the floor impatiently,

"We should have heard something by now. I left the message at the Café over an hour ago. That new busboy at the Café worries me, all of the people that work in that café are supposed to be Hedgehogs men but I don't know this one." Jack looked at his watch and then resumed pacing

"What is taking them so long?"

"Calm down, Jack," said Kim, "Wearing a hole in the rug isn't going to speed things up." Jack looked down at the floor and grinned sheepishly when he looked up.

"I have to admit you've impressed me, Kim Crawford," said Jack moving to sit down on the bed, "you've put up with me longer than a lot of the other female underground agents that I've met. I guess I tend to improvise too much for their liking."

"Well," said Kim, "they should give you more of a chance, you're not so bad." Jack smiled at Kim and blushed a little.

Before he could say anything there was code knock on the door. Jack cautiously approached the door with a drawn pistol in his hand.

"Who is it?" he called out,

"Blue Fox," came the reply.

"Code in," said Jack, "Question: Was it cold this morning?"

"Response:" came the voice on the other side of the door, "yes but the sunshine was warm."

At this Jack visible relaxed, and opened the door. A tall Frenchmen with a black hat walked in, and shook hands with Jack.

"Jack," he said, "I'm here to take you to Hedgehog."

"Good lets go." Replied Jack

############################################################################

Jack, Kim, and Blue fox, whose real name was Peter, walked into the headquarters of Hedgehog, Hedgehog looked up from the map she was studying and smiled when she saw Jack, she came around the table and greeted him warmly.

Jack introduced her to Kim then cut right to the chase,

"Marie," said Jack, "We've discovered that one of the members of the Polaris Circle is a Gestapo agent. We need to contact them and warn them."

Marie nodded and turning to one of her men she told him to set up the short wave.

"How can you be sure that you won't ended up giving the message to the spy himself?" said Hedgehog suddenly worried.

"We know his voice," said Kim, "Or rather Jack does."

"Right," said Jack, "she's going to talk to them while I listen with the second headset."

"This would be the time to do it, too," said Kim, "all the members were supposed to be getting together right about now to finalize their plans for tomorrow night."

Just the one of the other agents signaled that the radio was ready. Kim picked up the headset and microphone and turned to the dials until the radio was set on the correct wavelength then she spoke into the microphone.

"This is Sparrow calling Polaris, do you read me come in."

"Yes yes, Sparrow" came the reply, "we read you loud and clear." After the standard exchange of security codes Kim began to make the rounds of the agents that were there with Polaris. Jack sat in the Chair facing Kim with his eyes closed concentrating on each voice that came through the headset. The first three times Jack listened then slowly shook his head. Then they came to the forth man a man named Gerard.

As soon as Gerard spoke Jack's eyes opened. He motioned for Kim to keep him talking. Kim asked him another question and Jack listen to his reply intently. When he stopped talking Jack looked at Kim and nodded slowly. Kim nodded back and spoke into the microphone again.

"Gerard let me talk to Jean," a couple beats passed and a new voice came on the line.

"Jean," said Kim, "Gerard is a Gestapo agent, his real name is Gerber, he's the reason the Gestapo caught me in Dijon and he's warned them about the chemical works raid tomorrow night. Get rid of him and scratch the mission, also once Gerber is out of the way you'd better disband for awhile until the heat dies down. This is Sparrow over and out."

Sparrow breathed a sigh of relief as she put down the microphone,

"That's one less headache." She said. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Now," said Jack taking the Microphone, "to call London."

Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy were all still sitting by the radio playing cards. Even though they knew they should be sleeping they also knew that none of them would be able to sleep until they knew that Jack was safe.

They all made a dive for the microphone when it crackled to life with Jack's voice. Rudy got there first.

"Ghost," he said, "what happened" where have you been?"

"Can't stay on the line long enough to tell you the whole story," said Jack, "But I'm fine and Sparrow is fine. Jerry, get that crate of yours into the air and meet me at that old abandoned airstrip north of Paris on the double."

By the time that Jack signed off Jerry and Eddie were halfway down the hall running pell-mell for the door.

Within thirty minutes they were air born and headed for France.

###

Jack and Kim were hunkered down in the tree line opposite the air field waiting for the plane to arrive. Beside them was Peter and several of Hedgehogs men that she had sent along to make sure that Jack and Kim got away safely.

Finally they saw the welcome sight of the plane coming in for a landing, but there elation was short lived. Just as the plane touched down they heard the shrill sound of sirens cutting through the night air.

"Gestapo," said Kim, "how did they find out?"

Jack was about to shrug in bewilderment he stopped short.

"That new bus boy at the cafe!" he hissed,

"We have no new busboy," said Peter as the sirens got closer.

"I knew there was something off about him." Said Jack

"You two get on that plane we'll hold off the Gestapo!" said Peter as a truck and two back cars with swastikas on the side pulled up.

Jack grabbed his flashlight and signaled Jerry and Eddie to start taxing for a takeoff. The plane started taxing with the cargo door open as Jack and Kim Jumped on the motorbike and raced after it. As the plane began to lift off the ground Jack extended his arm and fired his winch launcher. Letting go of the bike he grabbed him with his freehand at the same time the grapping caught a steel handlebar inside the plane and lifted them off the ground. Jack pressed the button and they were reeled to the plane. The hatch close as soon as they were on board. Jack ran to the window and looked out just time to see the Gestapo truck and on off the cars explode in flames.

"Good Job, Peter," said Jack with a smile as the B-17 went triumphantly to full throttle.

Jack stood on the steps of the allied high command building the very next day. He smiled as Kim emerged from the building after being debriefed.

Jack had been give a commendation for his bravery and a week's leave.

"Kim," he said offering his arm, "Would you allow and old soldier the honor of escorting you to dinner." Kim smiled and accepted his arm.

"I'd like that," she said, and they walked off down the streets of London together.

PRESENT DAY….

The rest of the account said that Sparrow went back out into the field that very night and that even though it was know that she survived the War. Col Anderson didn't know what became of her, but was often heard to say she was the best thing that never happened to him.

CIA agent Jack Brewer, the great grandson of Col Jack Anderson, closed the file and smiled to himself.

Just then the door opened and his boss Section Chief Connors walked in he was being follow by an attractive blonde girl about Jack's age.

"Agent Brewer," he said, "this is Agent Kim Crawford your new partner." Jack was startled by the name and even more so when he saw her. She was dead ringer for the Crawford he had just been reading about. She said hello and extended her had.

Jack said the first thing that popped into his head,

"Sparrow."

Kim's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know my nickname?" she asked. Jack smiled as he put the file back the cabinet and closed the drawer.

"It's a long story Miss Crawford." he turned and walking over to her flashed his boyish grin.

"Tell you about over dinner?" he said

Kim Smiled.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed it…


End file.
